Revenge
by AppleSun202
Summary: Merovingian wants revenge on Neo and co, and who better to do so than the twins. Finished
1. Chapter 1

#Revenge#

"They stole my key-maker, now I want revenge!"

Merovingian was mid-speech, he'd been talking to his entourage for almost 5 minutes.

Twin one glanced over at his brother to find he was looking back. both rolled their eyes and gave each other an amused grin.

"You two" They looked at Merovingian "I want you to find this, Neo, and separate him from Trinity and Morpheus. If it's true what they say about him, he will be the most difficult to get here. Bring him to me, and I will deal with him. You..."

Merovingian continued as the twins began to consider what the task would entail. They had never fought Neo before, just heard stories about how he fought and won against huge groups of people. Then again, so had they. 


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge part 2

They barely spoke, there was no point, they usually had the same thoughts anyway. They had been driving for hours, waiting for the call from Merovingian to tell them when Neo and co were in the Matrix.

_I'll never forget Merovingian's face when he found out we'd failed. _Theythought almost simultaneously. _He didn't even care that we'd been blown 500 ft in the air. _"Why do we even bother helping him?" Twin two said out loud.

"Because it gives us something to do other than wander around the Matrix."

"I'm sick of it, we're not even getting anything out of it!"

"I know you are, I am too. After this job, we're gone. No more doing whatever Merovingian tells us. After this, were free agents, so to speak"

Twin two smiled at the thought of not being bound to Merovingian. He knew what his brother was going to say, for he had been having the same thought.

The phone rang. "Yeah?" Twin one answered. And after a few seconds, "They're in. On the east side of the city."

"Let's go." Their car accelerated at great speed along the crowded street throwing several pedestrians to the ground. 

"They're in the abandoned factory near the dock."

"On it." They approached the factory with great speed, and drove through the wall. 

As the dust settled, they got out of the car and looked around. The place was deserted. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked slowly in opposite directions, each looking around regularly to ensure his brother was alright.

A sound can from the level above them. After sharing a glance the phased through the wire floor above them to find themselves at the top of a flight of stairs. They walked forcefully toward door in front of them when they heard a loud crash behind them. One ran through the door, and two ran in the direction of the noise.

One opened the door to find Morpheus standing before him in an abandoned office.

"Nice to see you again." Morpheus said, almost triumphantly. 

"Think you're going to finish what you started?"

"That's the plan." Morpheus launched at the twin in a flying kick, which he easily avoided by phasing through him. Now behind him, the twin grabbed Morpheus and shoved him into the corner. Despite being relatively unhurt, he seemed weaker than usual, maybe something to do with finding out that what he had believed for so long was a lie.

The twin pulled the leg from a table, and hit Morpheus over the head with it. He was knocked out, but he hit him several times more to be sure. He took his knife out of his pocket and went to find his brother.

Twin two turned a corner into a large room with a wooden floor. There were many large machines in a state of disuse. He moved forward slowly, listening for any sound which may give away his enemy's position. He heard a noise behind him, but he didn't turn around. He could tell it was his brother. They crept side-by-side between the machines.

The first twin noticed Trinity crouching beside a filing cabinet, waiting to attack. Sensing his brother's amusement, two turned around. Realising the hopelessness of her situation, she got up and began to run. The twins watched as she used her phone to contact their operator. "I need an exit, those twin things are after me."

"Did she just call us those twin things?" 

"She'll regret that. You'd think we had no feelings." The twins began to chase trinity. Twin two phased through the wall in front of them, as one followed Trinity down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs two appeared in front of her. She pulled out a large gun from the inside of her coat and aimed it directly at twin two. Blood splattered over the front of his coat. He looked down calmly then looked at his brother. "You got blood on my coat."

Twin one grabbed her from behind and knocked her down the stairs. He sat on top of her as he watched his brother heal his chest by phasing. He then pulled out his phone as twin one knocked trinity out with her own gun. "Neo's on his own, Morpheus is in the office, and trinity is at the bottom of the stairs...Don't worry, we'll get him....Great, we're on it." He hung up the phone. "Neo's in the park at the end of the street"


	3. Chapter 3

The twins approached a small park in the middle of the city. They approached with great caution- they knew Neo would be able to feel them coming. This wouldn't be easy.

They entered through a gate and stepped onto the grass. A tree above them rustled and a black-coated man fell onto them. Neo. They phased through him and stood over him.

"So," One said, grinning, "you're the one who sees everything?"

"He doesn't seem that tough." The twins began to kick Neo into a standing position. The one stood before them eyeing them cautiously.

"What happened to Trinity and Morpheus?"

"Do you mind?" 

"We're here to kick you arse, not discuss previous arse-kickings." 

Twin two ran toward Neo and leapt through the air kicking him right in the head. He landed behind Neo, as twin one kicked his legs from beneath him. Neo fell put his arms above his head and flipped onto his feet again. With both twins now in front of him he ran forward, arms moving at tremendous speed. As he his the twins he felt the force of both twins tackling him with a double kick. He backed against the wall as the twins pushed on his chest.

Neo tried to push against them but to no avail. They were stronger than anything he'd faced before. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at one of the twins. As he pulled the trigger twin one phased so as not to get shot by the bullet, giving Neo the time to escape. Twin two phased though Neo to stand beside his brother. As the stood, still phasing, they watched as Neo searched for them.

They shared an evil grin, as they realised Neo could not see them while they phased.

They moved toward Neo and waited beside him. Twin one solidified for a split second. Just long enough to knock Neo to the ground. Twin two then sat on top of Neo while his brother bound Neo's arms and legs with chain- a program developed by Merovingian for this very purpose. They then gave him a pill (another creation of Merovingian designed to knock even Neo out) and put him in the back of their car.

As twin One started the car, Two pulled out his phone to check in. "We got him"

Previous Next 


	4. Chapter 4

Merovingian watched as 'the one' awoke before him. "Neo, my dear friend. So nice to see you again!"

"Wish I could say the same to you." Neo had attitude, even when he was half-asleep.

The twins sat in the corner and watched as their boss tortured yet another being. _I really can't be bothered with this any more! _They both thought. They looked at each other and got up to leave.

"Eh, where do you think you two are going?"

"We're sick of this. We can't bothered watching you have all the fun."

"Cheerio, have a nice life!" Twin two spoke with an sarcastic voice. "If you need us, we're in the yellow pages under 'Those twin things'."

"Boys! You can't leave yet! The luncheon's just started!" Merovingian looked over at his other henchmen and nodded in the twins' direction.

They knew what it meant, they'd been gestured in the same way many times. "Why do they even bother?" Twin two laughed. 

"This really won't get you anywhere" The two simultaneously phased through the floor so they were beneath the room. One appeared through the floor beside Merovingian. "Mer, I've got three words for you, _allez à l'enfer_". Before his other henchmen could stop him, Twin one grabbed Merovingian by his hair and pulled him forward. He looked to his twin, who had appeared beside him, for approval. He saw his brother was smiling a cruel smile, so he pulled Merov's head hard, until he heard his neck break. 

After sharing a grin, the twins looked up at the rest of Merovingian's entourage. They laughed as the group of people surrounding them ran in fear. Merovingian dropped to their feet as they walked toward the elevator door. As they passed Neo, still bound, and lying on table, they gave him a cocky wave. 

"Don't lie down for too long or you'll never get anything done!" Twin One joked as they entered the elevator. 

"So, what will we do now?" Two said to his brother. 

"I don't know, probably avoid the rebels. They probably have quite a distaste for us now."


	5. Chapter 5

They had made many enemies in the past, and Merovingian had been some protection against them.

They smiled to each other as they drove effortlessly through the crowded street.

They considered returning to the source, but they had lived in the Matrix for too long- they'd grown attached.

Whatever they did, it didn't matter, for they were free. For now...

* * *

Writer's notes:

Ok, that's it, hope you enjoyed it!

I have an alternative ending that I will post today of tomorrow under this same title (btw, it won't be a happy ending, soz to the happy ending lovers!)


End file.
